


Two Brothers

by jewelzlittleSecret



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelzlittleSecret/pseuds/jewelzlittleSecret
Summary: Two brothers on their way one wore blue and one wore gray as they marched along their way. A fife and drum began to play all on a beautiful morning. Phineas and Ferb are two brothers living on a farm outside of Chicago when the war breaks out. What happens when their loyalties are to opposite sides and their family is divided.





	Two Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys you know the drill. I don't own Phineas and Ferb or it's characters. The inspiration for this story came from a song called Two Brothers. Its a great song look it up if you get the chance. Quick shout out to my betas thanks guys for all your help with this story you guys are awesome. Please review and tell me what you guys think. Enjoy guys and happy reading.

‘FORT SUMTER SURRENDERED’ the headline read. Phineas read how the Confederate soldiers marched and took control of the fort. As he continued reading he also found out that Virginia had also seceded from the Union four days after Fort Sumter was surrendered. Joining South Carolina, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, and Texas which had all seceded earlier that year and he knew Virginia wouldn’t be the last one more states would join their cause he knew that meant only one thing.  
“Damn rebels” he said as he threw the paper down in disgust. “Looks like we’re going to war” Phineas said to himself.

Phineas thought back to simpler times when he was a young and carefree boy living in Boston. But then everything changed when his father came down with a mysterious fever that he could not beat. It was a hard time for the Flynn family after that. Linda decided to move the family from Boston to Chicago after that. Phineas was only ten when his father died and he moved to Chicago but everything worked out in the end. Linda met a widower named Lawrence who had a son named Ferb who was just Phineas’ age. Linda and Lawrence were soon married and moved the family to a small farm outside of Chicago. 

“Who’s going to war Phineas?” asked Candace his 22 year old sister. 

“We are Candace” Phineas said. 

“With the south?”

“Yes” Phineas said as he looked down at the paper again. Neither one of them had heard Ferb come into the kitchen “Damn rebels”

“HEY’ both their heads snapped up as they turned and looked at Ferb ‘I have family down there. My home is there, my mother is there”

Phineas’ face fell as he suddenly regretted everything he said. Ferb’s mother had died the same year as Phineas’ father the mysterious fever had run rampant and after that Lawrence moved from New Orleans to Chicago. 

Phineas looked up at his brother “I know I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that”

“It’s ok” Ferb said as he pulled Phineas in for a quick hug as that was the rule in the house always hug after an apology 

“Come on boys we have work to do” Candace said as she started her daily chores.

The boys picked up her hint and headed out to the barn to start their own chores. 

“Ferb”

“Yes Phin”

“Did you mean what you said about New Orleans being your home?”

“Yes but Chicago’s also home to me now too you know what I mean”

“Yes I know what you mean Boston’s still home but so is Chicago. However when I marry Isabella were going to move back to Boston”

“Marry? Phin you have only been courting her for a month”

“Formally courting her, but we have been friends since we first moved here and we’ve had these long talks before. And don’t Phin me I hear the way you talk about Vanessa and you’ve only been courting a month”

Ferb smiled “Your right I do like to think about the future. It would be nice to sit on the veranda with her. Anyway enough day dreaming we have chores to do”

“Your right time to get to work” Phineas said as they got out there plow equipment. 

They each had to plow 5 acres before the end of the day. They set off to work deep in their own thoughts about the war and as they walked back to the house for lunch they had both decided to join the war. When they got back to the house they saw Isabella and Vanessa waiting for them on the porch. Phineas took Isabella’s hand and gave it a gentle kiss as Ferb took Vanessa’s hand and gave it a gentle kiss. Then they all grabbed their lunch and headed down to the creek like they did every day. After lunch the boys returned to their work, their minds wandering about the war and how to tell the family that they were going to join. They finished with their 5 acres and made their way back to the barn to put their equipment away. They knew they still had some time before dinner was ready.

“Hey Ferb”

“Yes Phin”

“Do you remember that hayloft that we turned into a hideout when we moved in here?”

“Yes why?”

“I was just thinking since we have a little time before dinner we could go up there”

“Sure Phin” Ferb knew something was up they only went up there when they had a secret and needed privacy. So they climbed up the ladder to the hayloft and made themselves comfortable.

“What’s on your mind Phin?” Ferb asked with concern for his brother. 

“I’ve made a decision that affects everyone I love and I didn’t have the heart to tell Isabella yet because I wanted to talk to you first” 

“What is it?”

“I have decided to join the Union Army. They are asking for 90 day volunteers and I want to do my part. I’m leaving tomorrow to go to Chicago to enlist”. Phineas said in a rush

“Are you sure Phin?”

“Yes’ Phineas said strongly ‘it’s the right thing to do. It’s what my father would have done”

Ferb nodded in understanding “There’s something I need to tell you too”.

“Sure Ferb what is it?”

“I have also decided to join the war…”

“That’s great we can go together” Phineas said happily 

Ferb shook his head no “I’m going to enlist with my cousins and uncle. I’m leaving in the morning to go back to New Orleans”

“Really Ferb?’ Phineas said in disbelief ‘Are you sure about this”

“Yes I have to defend my home and my mother”

Phineas nodded his head “While I don’t agree with your decision I understand why you’re doing it. Well I wish you all the best and I hope I never see you on the battlefield and that I see you back here when the war is over”

“You too Phin”

The two brothers stood and hugged each other.

“Ferb before you go I want to give you something” Phineas said as he moved to the corner of the hayloft and moved a small rock. 

“What is it Phin?”

“It’s a pin’ Phineas said kneeling and standing again ‘I got it in Boston. It was my fathers. I want you to take it with you. It can be a symbol to me that if I ever see it on the battlefield or it gets sent home or something I know what happened” Phineas said handing Ferb the pin. 

Ferb took the pin with a small smile. “You craved your initials into it?” Ferb asked as he looked at the back of the pin. 

“No they were my father’s his name was Philip Flynn”.

Ferb nodded. “I have something for you too Phin” he said as he reached into the rafters.

“What is it Ferb?”

“It’s also a pin. It’s from New Orleans it was my mothers. I want you to take it so it can be a symbol to me if anything ever happens to you” Ferb said handing Phineas the pin. 

Phineas looked down at the pin in his hand and noticed the initials craved into it. “You craved your initials in the pin?” he said with a smile.

“No they were my mother’s Fiona Fletcher was her name” Ferb said as he looked down at the pin in his hand as Phineas looked down at the one in his.

The two brothers looked up at each other and hugged one more time. Phineas turned to head down the ladder. 

“Wait Phin”

“What is it?”

“Please don’t tell mom and dad I joined the Confederate Army. I’ll tell them when I’m ready”

“Of course Ferb”

“BOYS DINNER” their mother called.

They climbed down the ladder and took a deep breath. They went in with their heads held high and told their parents and sister that tomorrow they were joining the war. Dinner was silent as everyone processed the news. After dinner the boys went to pack, their mother made them some food, their sister helped them pack and made sure they had everything they needed, and their father made preparations for his own trip to town to look for some farm hands. The next morning the boys awoke bright and early. They hugged and kissed their mother and sister goodbye and shook hands with their father. At the end of their farm they hugged each other one last time, wished each other well, and went their separate ways.

PHINEAS’ POINT OF VIEW

Phineas had one stop to make before he went to Chicago. He went straight toward Isabella’s house. He knew that at this hour they would be getting up and sitting down to breakfast. He nervously knocked on the door and Isabella’s father answered the door. 

“Good morning Phineas”

“Good morning Mr. Shapiro may I speak to Isabella”

“Sure come on in. Isabella you have company” 

“Phineas’ Isabella said as she came out from the kitchen ‘what is it?”

“Can I talk to you in private for a minute?”

“Sure’ she said as she led him into the sitting room ‘what is it Phineas?”

“Maybe we should sit down” he said gesturing to the couch.

“Phineas you’re scaring me” Isabella said as she sat down.

Phineas sat next to her “I’m sorry I don’t mean to scare you I just don’t know how to say this”

“Say what?”

“That I’m joining the army”

Isabella fell silent.

“Just as a volunteer and it’s only for 90 days” he said trying to reassure her.

“You’ll be back after that?”

“Yes but before I go I just had to see you and tell you I love you and … and …”

“… and what” Isabella said as she looked at Phineas.

Phineas met her gaze and looked into her eyes “… and I want to marry you”

“Marry me?” Isabella said with tears in her eyes.

Phineas pulled out a small ring and got down on one knee “Isabella will you marry me?”

“Phineas I love you and I will marry you on one condition”

“What’s that my love?”

“You have to promise to come home to me”

“I will come home to you I promise”

Phineas rose and put the ring on Isabella’s finger, gently kissed her cheek, and pulled her in for a tight hug. He could feel her tears and she could feel his. They pulled away from each other and saw Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro standing in the doorway. Isabella hugged her mom and Phineas shook hands with her dad. Then they switched and Isabella hugged her dad and Phineas hugged her mom. Then he pulled Isabella in for another hug and pressed his lips to her forehead.

“Remember just 90 days and then I’ll be back” 

Isabella nodded her head “I love you Phineas”

“I love you too. I’ll be back I promise” with that he gathered his bag and left and made his way to Chicago to enlist in the Union Army.

FERB’S POINT OF VIEW

Ferb on the other hand made his way to Vanessa’s house. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. To his surprise Vanessa answered the door. He admired her for a moment at a loss for words. Would she understand why he was doing what he was doing? He hoped she would they had a lot more in common than most people thought. Vanessa was originally from Atlanta but when her father’s law firm moved to Chicago she had to move with him and her mom although her heart was in Atlanta. Ferb regained his composure when he realized that Vanessa had said something to him.

“I need to talk to you about something. Can we talk in private?”

“Sure Ferb” Vanessa said as she closed the door and lead him to the corner of the porch and sat down dangling her feet over the edge. He joined her. 

“What’s on your mind Ferb?” she asked concerned.

Ferb took her hand in his. She looked at him with concern and worry evident on her face.

“I’ve decided to join the war, but not for the Union. I’m on my way back to New Orleans to enlist with my cousins and uncle but I couldn’t go without telling you”

Vanessa was shocked “When are you coming home?” she asked in a quiet voice.

“When the war is over’ Ferb said matter of factly ‘and when the war is over I’ll come back for you. I just had to tell you I love you before I go”

“I love you too”

He pulled her in for a tight hug.

“I also wanted to give you this’ he said pulling out a ring ‘It was my mother’s and she told me to give it to the girl I love. So I want you to have it. No matter what happens to me I want you to keep it and every time you look at it you can think of me” he said as he caressed her check. 

“Is it an engagement ring?”

“You can think of it as one because when I come back I will marry you”

“Oh Ferb I love you”

“I love you too. I have to go now but I will be back. I promise”

“I know” 

He gave her another tight hug and a kiss on the cheek and then he was off to New Orleans to enlist in the army. Ferb knew it would take him a few days to get to New Orleans. He had to cross state lines before he could catch a train to New Orleans. 

PHINEAS’ POINT OF VIEW

Phineas on the other hand made it to Chicago before nightfall. He gave his orders to the commanding officer of the camp who assigned him a tent and told him to rest up for the night and prepare for training in the morning. When he got to his tent he saw a man sitting on one of the two cots in the tent. 

“Hello” Phineas said.

“Hello’ the stranger replied ‘what’s your name?”

“Phineas Flynn. What’s yours?”

“Jeremy Johnson. You look young how old are you?”

“17’ Phineas answered honestly ‘What about you?”

“22”

“I have a sister whose 22”

“Is she spoken for?”

“No, she was madly in love with someone once though”

“What happened?”

“He died a few years ago they were never sure what caused it. He just kept getting sicker and sicker. After that she wasn’t really interested in anyone who came around"

“What was his name?”

“Donald Gadwall but most people called him Ducky”

Jeremy got a strange look on his face.

“Something wrong Jeremy”

“No it’s just that I knew him he lived down the street from me he was a good person”

“Must have been Candace hasn’t gotten over it”

“Well if we survive this war will you introduce me to her?”

“Yes yes I will”

Both boys laughed. It was then that Phineas noticed that Jeremy was writing something.

“What are you writing?”

“A letter to my family that way if something happens to me they can know”

“That’s a good idea”

Jeremy noticed Phineas take something shiny out of his bag.

“What’s that?”

“It’s a pin my bother gave me and I gave him one it’s our sign to each other that if we ever see it lying around or it has been sent home we know.”

“Why didn’t you just enlist together?”

Phineas gave Jeremy a sad look and Jeremy knew in that instance that his brother was fighting for the other side. Phineas pulled out a little writing set that he got in Boston and wrote a letter to Isabella.

Jeremy noticed “Who are you writing to?”

“My girl back home I just want her to know I’m safe”

Jeremy just rolled his eyes and went back to his writing.

“My Dearest Isabella,  
I have reported to base I’m just outside Chicago. Turns out we are just the reserves. The men with no training so we have to get some training. Who knows I may never see battle during my ninety days of volunteering. I just wanted to tell you that I’m safe and I love you. I’ll be home soon I promise.  
Your Beloved Phineas”

He placed it in an envelope and addressed it to Isabella. He would take it to the post master at the base in the morning. He was putting away his kit when he remembered something and he put the kit back on his cot and wrote “Phineas Flynn Chicago. Please see that the New Orleans pin gets home to my family” on a piece of paper, folded it and put it in his pocket. Then he put his kit away. He reached his hand over to Jeremy.

“Jeremy it will be a pleasure to serve with you”

“You too Phineas”

They shook hands and heard the call for lights out and the two boys climbed into their cots but lay awake.

“Where are you from Jeremy?” Phineas asked suddenly 

“Chicago born and raised. What about you?” 

“I was born in Boston but moved to Chicago 7 years ago after my father died”

“I’m sorry”

“It’s okay my mom remarried and we have a happy family now” Phineas said with a yawn. 

“That’s good. Good night Phineas”

“Good night Jeremy”

Before Phineas knew it he was asleep. When he got up in the morning he gave his letter to the post master and serval days later it was in Isabella’s hands. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing that her beloved Phineas would not see battle. She quickly penned him a letter.

“My Beloved Phineas,  
I am so glad you arrived safely I count the days until you will be with me again. Please take care of yourself I love you so much.  
Your, Isabella”

Isabella anxiously counted down the days to when she would be reunited with her beloved Phineas she was so happy and was also making wedding plans with her mother. She couldn’t wait to be Mrs. Isabella Flynn. A week before Phineas was due home she received another letter from him.

“My Dearest Isabella,   
Things are not going well in camp. Men are sick very sick. They have asked all healthy men to stay another thirty days. I have become friends with the man I share a tent with. His name is Jeremy. He and I are both healthy so we were asked to stay. I miss you my love and I’ll be home just as soon as this war is over I promise. I love you.  
Phineas”

It broke Isabella’s heart to receive the news but she could wait another 30 days.

“My Dearest Phineas,   
I miss you so much. Please be safe I love you so much. I understand what you are doing but come home to me soon.  
Love, Isabella”

Isabella continued her wedding planning until she received dreadful news two weeks later. The paper reported that there had been a battle called Bull Run and that the Union suffered greatly and Isabella worried greatly but then she received a letter from Phineas.

“My Dearest Isabella,  
I’m sure by now you’ve heard about the battle at Bull Run. I was not at the battle but things did not go as planned and we are all being sent to Virginia. I’m sorry my love but it looks like I’ll be away longer than expected. I’ll write you again as soon as I can. I love you and I miss you.  
Phineas”

Isabella was relieved that Phineas was okay but now she feared he would see battle and they would never see their wedding day.   
Phineas and Jeremy finally arrived in Virginia and it was nothing like they expected. They saw men missing limbs, the heard the groans of the injured and the moans of the dying.

“Man this is nothing like Chicago” Jeremy said shocked.

Phineas just looked around a little sick to his stomach. They heard someone in uniform tell them to line up to receive their orders. They fell in line just as they’d been taught. In alphabetical order. When Phineas approached the table the man behind the table asked him

“What’s your name son?”

“Flynn sir”

“Phineas Flynn?”

“Yes sir”

He was handed a piece of paper

“Thank you sir”

Then he moved out of the way so the next man could receive his orders. He unfolded the piece of paper in his hand and it said “Army of Virginia”. He waited and a few minutes later he found Jeremy.

“Jeremy”

“Phineas where are you headed?”

“Army of Virginia. What about you?”

“Army of the Potomac but for now everyone is staying put. They also say be prepared at any moment to go” 

But that’s what they did they stayed and trained. For months. It seemed like it would never end. Some said it was so they wouldn’t be embarrassed like they were at Bull Run. Others said it was because they were still licking their wounds and the optimistic bunch said that the war was over but they didn’t want everyone to go home yet. But as the New Year came Phineas and Jeremy got the dreadful news. The Army of the Potomac was shipping out. On their last night as tent mates Phineas shook his hand one more time.

“Jeremy it was a pleasure to be your tent mate and I hope to see you again in Chicago” 

“You too Phineas”

“In case something happens to me I want you to have this’ he said handing over a folded piece of paper ‘It’s how to get to my house from Chicago so you can meet my sister” both boys smiled and then they hugged.

“Here’s mine’ Jeremy said handing over a piece of paper ‘just in case we don’t see each other again during the war you know where to find me”

“Thanks’ Phineas stopped for a moment ‘Jeremy”

“Yes Phineas”

“Could you do one more thing for me?”

“If it is in my power”

“If I don’t come back will you tell my sweetheart?”

“Sure Phineas only if you’ll do something for me”

“What is it?”

“If I don’t come back could you tell my family?”

“Of course” 

They shook hands but ended up in another hug. Then they climbed into their cots and went to sleep. The next morning the men of the Army of the Potomac marched off to an unknown future and Phineas watched his one friend march off. Phineas didn’t have time to grieve the situation as he was told that in two weeks’ time he too would be marching off. With his time he wrote another letter to Isabella.

“My Dearest Isabella,  
It pains me to tell you that the time has come it looks like I will be seeing battle. Try not to worry too much. They trained us well and we know what we’re doing. One of my friends, Jeremy, was sent out already. He is a great person I hope you get to meet him. I miss you my love. Take care of yourself.  
Phineas”

It broke his heart to write the letter he never knew if that would be the last letter he would send to her. He knew she worried if he sent nothing. Phineas was ready to see battle to end the war but unfortunately for him it didn’t happen. Apparently his regiment was moving to another base where they would meet up with three other regiments and together they would make up the Army of Virginia. All they did was train and march, march and train. Apparently the rumor going around camp was that the only way the Union was going to win the war was if they could outlast the Confederates. Phineas kept an eye on the Army of the Potomac causality lists as they came in. As long as he didn’t see Jeremy’s name he was good. That night as he climbed into his cot he thought about his brother. He dearly missed his brother and he hated the fact that he would not be able to find anything out about him all could do was hope and pray his brother would be ok. 

The next afternoon as Phineas lay on his cot he overheard two officers talking in front of his tent about the causality list that just came in from the Army of the Potomac at the battle of Seven Pines. Phineas listened closely as the officers criticized McClellan for doing nothing but waste precious Union lives. Phineas couldn’t listen anymore he had to find out if Jeremy was okay. Phineas walked through camp and saw a group of soldiers standing around and he assumed that’s where the lists were. When he approached he asked the closest soldier.

“Are these the lists from the Army of the Potomac?”

“Yes I was told that the losses are heavy so be prepared”

“Thanks” Phineas said as he patiently waited for his turn to look at the list.

When the list was handed to him he took a deep breath and then started reading down the list when he saw Johnson, Jeremy – Missing in Action. His heart sank. He went back to his tent and wrote Isabella.

“My Dearest Isabella,  
I received horrible news today my friend Jeremy has seen battle and is now missing in action. I hope he is okay. He was so nice. I hope he isn’t dead because I don’t want to have to tell his family and especially his mom that he is not coming home. I miss you so much sweetheart. I wish I was home with you. Take care of yourself. I love you.  
Phineas”

A few weeks later he received a letter from Isabella.

“My Beloved Phineas,   
I am so sorry to hear about your friend. I miss you too and I wish you were here with me too. I love you so much. And take your own advice and take care of yourself I want to make it to our wedding day. I love and miss you every day. Take care of yourself.   
Love, Isabella”

A week after he received Isabella’s letter he was told to prepare for battle. He heard that it was at some place called Cedar Mountain. Phineas wasn’t sure what to expect but when he got there he was shocked to his core. When he heard the rebel yell he actually started to shake. Then he heard the bullets flying past his head and saw the men around him get blasted back into trees by a cannon. Phineas had never been so scared in his entire life. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the call for retreat. He started to make his when he felt something grab his leg. He looked down and saw a man who was missing his leg.

“Help me” the man begged in a weak voice.

Phineas knew the man was dying and there was little he could do. Before he could do anything or even say an encouraging word he felt the man’s grasp loosen and then his hand slipped away. Phineas stood there frozen in shock until a cannon blast knocked him to his knees. He got up and made his retreat. When he got back to camp he went to his tent and just sat there shocked. After a while he felt the need to write Isabella to tell her he was ok and all he had seen.

“My Dearest Isabella,  
I saw battle for the first time. I don’t think I have ever been so scarred in my life. Cannon blasts everywhere and bullets so close I could hear them. I made it out safe though. I have never been so happy to hear a call for a retreat. But when I turned to run someone grabbed on to me. He was injured and before I could do anything he died in front of me. Why did I ever sign up to fight in this war? I wish I was home with you and Ferb and the family. Please take care of yourself. I’ll be home for our wedding I promise. I love you.  
Phineas” 

A week later Phineas received a letter from Isabella.

“My Beloved Phineas,  
I am so glad you are okay. I know the war is tough we see it in the city all the time. Men missing limbs I don’t want that to happen to you but if it did I would still love you. As to why you joined the war. You joined to save the Union and do what was necessary to save our country. Hang in there and take care of yourself. I love and miss you. I wish you were here.   
Love Isabella”

For the next week after Phineas received Isabella’s letter he walked around utterly dazed. He was still in shock from his first battle and he wanted nothing more than to be in Isabella’s loving embrace. Before Phineas was ready he was told that they would be marching out the next day. 

The next morning Phineas made all his preparations in a daze. When they were given the order to march his head was somewhere else. He was thinking of his brother Ferb, his betrothed Isabella, and his friend Jeremy. He was so lost in his own little world that he hadn’t realized they were on the battlefield until the soldier next to him said “Oh no” and a cannon ball exploded knocking him to the ground. He shook his head to clear it and then he heard his commanding officer give the order to charge. He got up and started running when he felt a burning sensation just above his left knee. He looked down and saw the blood staining his pants and he fell to the ground in agony. As he lay there writhing in pain he heard the call for retreat.

He tried to make his retreat but he couldn’t put any weight on his left leg. He tried and fell to the ground. He knew he would never make it of he attempted to crawl. He lay there and waited for someone to rescue him and if he wasn’t then he knew he would die on the battlefield.

As the hours passed he closed his eyes and accepted his fate that he was going to die on the battlefield. That is until he heard two southern voices approaching him.

“You’d think those Yankees would have learned the first time not to mess with us”

Phineas thought for a moment he remembered his commanding talking about a place called Bull Run. With the information he just heard he concluded that he must be laying on the battlefield of the second battle of Bull Run. 

“Hey Jim this ones still alive”

Phineas’ eyes snapped open and he was face to face with a Confederate soldier. He heard the second one approach.

“Put him out of his misery. Shoot him”. 

“Please no” Phineas begged reaching up and grabbing his arm. Phineas felt him grab his injured leg. Phineas winced in pain.

“Jim he’s not injured to badly. It’s just a flesh wound no broken bones”

“Monty it’s too much work”

“But Jim if the Union comes through here and get him he’ll be fighting against us again”

“Alright Monty let’s see what you got”

Phineas felt the second soldier grab at his leg and he winced again.

“Monty we have to get back”

“Just think Jim we’d be hero’s if we captured a Union soldier. Wait a second what’s this’ Monty said as he flipped Phineas’ collar. ‘Jim look at this. He one of us”

“What are you talking about Monty?”

“He’s wearing a New Orleans pin” 

Phineas looked up and saw Jim’s face soften. 

“Alright get him up. What’s yours name soldier?”

“Phineas Flynn"

“Phineas Flynn you are now a prisoner of the Confederate States of America”

Jim and Monty got Phineas to his feet and he silently thanked Ferb for the pin that had probably just saved his life. Jim and Monty presented Phineas to their commanding officer and were praised for bringing him in. they took him to a wagon headed for a prison camp called Belle Isle. When he got to the wagon the doctor laid him on a stretcher so he could tend to his wound and then he was off. When Phineas arrived at the camp he was taken straight to the hospital. There his leg was properly cleaned, stitched, and bandaged. He was given a cane to get around with until he leg was healed. 

He made his way to his cell block and found an open bunk and laid down. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep until someone shook him and said it was time for dinner. After dinner Phineas made his way around the camp and he saw a blonde man that looked very familiar.

“Jeremy?”

“Phineas?” Jeremy jumped up and gave Phineas a hug and Phineas awkwardly returned it.

“Oh my god Phineas what happened to you? How did you end up here?”

“Well’ Phineas started as they sat down ‘I was at the second battle of Bull Run and we were given the order to charge and I did only I got shot but it didn’t hit any bone. Then two confederate soldiers named Jim and Monty came along. Jim wanted to shoot me but Monty saved me and when they saw the New Orleans pin that Ferb gave me they captured me but still saved me from the battlefield. What about you?”

“Well I don’t have a story that interesting but here’s what happened. We marched into battle, I think it was at Seven Pines, anyway we get there and I was standing on the battlefield when this cannon ball came out of nowhere and I went flying backwards into a tree. When I woke up Confederate soldiers were everywhere and one of them grabbed me and then I was brought here”

“That is quite the story. So what’s the mail situation here?”

“No mail in or out”

“What? I have to tell Isabella I’m okay. There has to be a way”

“Sorry Phineas any person caught trying to send a letter is executed”

“Oh no Isabella is going to think I’m dead what am I going to do”

“Don’t worry Phineas we’ll be out of here soon enough” Jeremy said with a gentle pat on the back. Then he helped Phineas up and back to his bunk.

FERB’S POINT OF VIEW

Ferb took his ration of food and walked around camp. He was looking for someone, as he walked he could hear the groans of the injured coming back from battle and the moans of the dying. As he walked past them he finely saw the man he was looking for sitting under an old tree. Ferb slowly approached him.

“Monty?”

“Yes?” Monty said turning around a little confused. 

“I’m Ferb sorry to bother you but I noticed that you captured a Union soldier today and I just wanted to congratulate you”

“Oh thank you. Care to join me?”

“Thank you’ Ferb said as he sat ‘I have to ask though he appeared injured why did you save him?” 

“Ferb you wouldn’t believe it but this man must have been the luckiest person alive. He was shot near the knee but the bullet didn’t hit bone. He was young, fit, and lucky so I’d thought I save him”

Ferb smirked “Yes he must be. So why did you really save him?”

Monty looked down a little guiltily. “He was wearing a New Orleans pin. I figured if he was one of us I couldn’t let him die”

Ferb nodded “Fair enough. What was his name?”

“Phineas Flynn”

Ferb hung his head “I knew it” he said under his breath. 

“Ferb”

“Yes Monty”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Yes”

“Where are you from?”

“New Orleans”

“Okay then why are you wearing a Boston pin and why do you care so much about an injured Yankee?”

“I care because the injured Union soldier was my brother. My dad married his mom 7 years ago. The night before we left I gave him that pin and he gave me this one. These pins are our sign to each other that if we ever saw them on the battlefield or they got sent home or whatever then we would know. I thought I recognized Phineas on the stretcher but I just wanted to be sure. Thank you Monty”

“Anytime Ferb. See you around”

Ferb went to his tent and wrote a long letter to Phineas and then he sealed it and put it in his jacket pocket. Then he wrote one to Vanessa.

“My Dearest Vanessa,  
You will never believe what happened today. While I was working in camp two soldiers brought in a Union soldier. I thought there was something familiar about him and I was right. As they laid him down on a stretcher I realized the soldier was Phineas. I was so shocked. He was injured though. It hurt to see someone I care so much about in that much pain but one of the soldiers who captured him said it was not a very serious wound. Even though I know he’ll be okay I still worry about him. I wish I was home with you and him and he didn’t have a bullet hole in his leg. I love you.  
Ferb”

After Ferb finished addressing the envelope he realized he still had at least another hour before sunset so he wrote another letter to Vanessa. Only this time he put it in his pocket with the one he wrote Phineas. He turned to ask his bunkmate Irving something only to realize he wasn’t there. Ferb shook it off and sat on his cot reading Les Miserable.

“Ferb” a familiar voice said to him a few minutes later.

“Monty? What are you doing here?” Ferb asked confused.

“I got assigned to a new tent. Some need repairs others they need for hospitals”

“Well alright but I already have a tent mate”

Monty gave him a look.

“He’s dead isn’t he?”

“Yes he died about an hour ago a cannon ball took both his legs off they tried to save him but they couldn’t. Were you two close?”

“Not really. We played together a few times when we were little that was about it”

“Oh well I’m sorry anyway”

“It’s alright”

Monty and Ferb shook hands and Monty noticed something on Ferb’s cot.

“Who’s Vanessa?”

“Oh she’s my girl back home were going to get married when the war is over”

“Married? How old are you?”

“18”

“How old is she?”

“23’ Ferb thought for a minute ‘Yes her birthday was last month”

“She’s my age. How did you two meet?”

“Well one day I was in Chicago with my brother Phineas and his lady Isabella. We were having lunch when she walked in and we started talking. I found out she didn’t live far from me so I offered to walk her home. When we got to her house I asked her father if I could court her and he said yes and she said yes”

“She’s from Chicago then?”

“No she’s from Atlanta. That was one of the things we had in common. We were both from the south so we could relate to each other about being away from home but having another place to call home”

“What was she doing in Chicago?”

“Her father’s law firm got moved from Atlanta to Chicago”

“Was he the Smith in Smith & Jones?”

“Yes why?”

“I read all about it in the paper. They lived down the street from me. You have good taste Vanessa is the sweetest person ever. She is also very particular about who her men. A few tried to court her before they moved. You must have something she liked” Monty said with a smile.

“So you’re from Atlanta?”

“Yes. My father was the chief of police and my mom ran a shop” Monty said as he looked away and cleared his throat.

“Monty is everything alright?” 

“No. My parents died before the war started. It was this fever. First mom got it then dad got it and before I knew it I was an orphan. After that I joined the army I don’t have anything to go home to so I don’t care what happens to me”

“I care what happens to you”

“Why do you care what happens to me? I only met you today”

“You saved my brother’s life. I’ll never be able to say thank you enough”

Monty smiled “Well if he’s anything like you it was worth it”

It was Ferb’s turn to smile. It was then that they heard the signal for lights out.

“Well we better get some sleep. Goodnight Ferb”

“Hey Monty if someone comes in I went to the restroom alright”

“Where are you going?”

“My cousins a mall carrier for a small fee he’ll make sure this letter gets to Vanessa. He also brings me Vanessa’s letters”

“Alright but be quick”

“I will. Thanks Monty”

As Monty settled in for the night Ferb silently slipped out of the camp and made the quick walk to town. He saw his cousin at their usual meeting place. He handed him the letter and the money and with a tip of the hat he was gone. Ferb made his way back to his tent.

“Anyone miss me?” Ferb asked.

“No” 

“Thanks for covering for me”

“No trouble at all”

Ferb laid down on his cot. As he listened to the night he heard the chirping of crickets, the tweeting of nightingales, and the slow steady breathing of his tent mate. Ferb tried to go to sleep but couldn’t. His mind kept wandering to Phineas. He shook his head to try and clear it but his mind kept wandering to Phineas and whether or not he was okay. In the early morning hours he finally fell asleep. He had a dream about being back home in the hayloft with Vanessa cuddled next to him and Phineas sitting next to him with Isabella cuddled next to him. When suddenly he was awoken by the sound of bugle. Ferb sighed as he was brought back to reality.

A few days after the battle Ferb heard a rumor that the commanding officers were planning a push into the north. Catch the Yankees while they were on the run and end the war. The rumor was confirmed when the commanding officers told them to prepare to march in a few days. Ferb hoped to hear from Vanessa before they marched. The night before they marched Ferb got his letter.

“My Beloved Ferb,  
I miss you terribly. I dream of you every night and I pray for your safe return to me. I cannot believe the news about Phineas. I saw Isabella after she got the news about Phineas and she was completely distraught. I thought about telling her what you told me about Phineas but in the end I decided not to tell her. I couldn’t tell her Phineas is alive only to have her find out later that he died. I couldn’t do that to her and I couldn’t reveal your secret. I can’t imagine what she’s going through. Please come home to me safe. I love you.  
Vanessa”

Ferb folded the letter and closed his eyes to fight back the tears. He hated the fact that Isabella was in pain. He cared very deeply for Isabella because she was everything to Phineas. Ferb put Vanessa’s letter in his pocket so it was close to his heart. He laid down on his cot to get some rest in preparation for tomorrow’s long march north. He awoke the next morning to the bugle call. He was lacing up his boots when he realized Monty had not moved. 

“Monty time to get up”

Monty still didn’t move.

“Monty?”

Ferb got up and walked over to his cot. Monty was curled up in a ball and sweating. Ferb put his hand to Monty’s forehead and felt the fever.

“Come on Monty I’m taking you to the doctor” 

Ferb helped Monty out of his cot and out of the tent. Ferb found his commanding officer taking morning roll call. 

“Fletcher, Monogram why aren’t you in roll call?”

“Sorry sir he’s sick and can’t move under his own power. I’m taking him to the doctor. Ill report back in a minute”

“Make it fast Fletcher”

“Yes sir”

Ferb moved as fast as he could but he was half dragging Monty.

“Doctor’ Ferb called out when they reached the tent ‘he’s sick real bad”

The doctor hurried over and helped Ferb lay him down on a cot and started evaluating him as Ferb turned to leave.

“Where do you think you’re going soldier?”

“I’m returning to my post”

“No you’re not he could be contagious and you could be infected. We don’t need you infecting more men. I’ll tell your commanding officer. Go and lie down”

The doctor wrote a note and gave it to one of the men standing around and he returned to Monty. Ferb sat down on the cot next to Monty’s very unhappy as to what just happened. Ferb spent the next two weeks in the hospital. He never came down with what Monty had. A few days after the soldiers marched Monty’s fever broke and Ferb spent his time tending to Monty. All the while wishing he had been able to march with his brothers. Two and half weeks after the soldiers marched out they came back and looked like they had been through hell. Monty and Ferb were quickly returned to duty. They found out that half their unit was dead and the other half was wounded. Apparently they had been the first to charge. As Ferb was gathering information the battle of Antietam had been a giant failure but that’s not what bothered Ferb. What bothered him was why the doctor kept him out of battle saying he was sick when he had no symptoms. He wanted to find out before he wrote a letter home to Vanessa. After evening roll call Ferb went to find the doctor who saved him. It didn’t take long.

“Doctor Newman do you have a minute?”

“Yes what can I do for you soldier?”

“I would like to know why you pulled me out of battle”

“You might have been sick and I didn’t want you to make other soldiers sick”

“But I didn’t have any symptoms”

“I know but one can never be too safe”

“I get that doctor but I want to know why you pulled me out of battle. I’ve seen sick men go into battle so why not me”

“Your pin” the doctor said quietly

“My what?”

“Your Boston pin”

“What does my Boston pin have to do with this?”

“I came from Boston I wasn’t going to send a kid from my town to his death”

“You’re from Boston? Then what are you doing here? And what do you mean my death” Ferb’s head was spinning.

“Look it was a suicide mission. McClellan’s army out numbers us 2 to 1 there was no way we were going into his territory. Yes I was born and raised in Boston. I was in New Orleans for training when the war broke out. I couldn’t get home and I was forced into the army. I also overheard your regiment was first in action. I couldn’t send you to your death. I figured since were both stuck here I should make sure you get home to your family”

Ferb was stunned “Thank you Doctor Newman I will never forget this”

He left the doctors tent quickly. He had to tell Vanessa that Phineas just saved his life. 

“My Dearest Vanessa,  
I’m sure by now you’ve read the news about a battle at Antietam. I just have to tell you that I’m all right. I was not in the battle even though I was supposed to be. My tent mate Monty got sick when I took him to the doctor he made me stay too even though I didn’t have any symptoms and I just found out why. He’s from Boston too. He saw my pin from Phineas and said he couldn’t send me to my death. When my unit came back from battle I found out what he meant. Half of the men were dead the other half wounded. Phineas just saved my life. I’m still in shock. I love and miss you.  
Ferb” 

Ferb snuck out of camp as soon as it was safe and gave his letter to his cousin he was anxious for the reply which came an agonizing ten days later.

“My Beloved Ferb,  
I am so glad to hear that you are safe. I miss you terribly. I will forever be in Phineas’ debt for sparing you from Antietam. The news here says the battle was quite brutal. Please come home to me safe and in one piece. I love you.  
Love,  
Vanessa”

Ferb set Vanessa’s letter down and laid back on his cot and then he realized something. Even though he and Phineas were on different sides of the war they had saved each other. He saved Phineas by getting him off the battlefield and Phineas saved him by keeping him out of battle.

The war dragged on and Ferb finally saw battle and after two campaigns the war was starting to get to him. After the battle of Chancellorsville and the long march back to camp Ferb sat down and wrote a letter to Vanessa. 

“My Dearest Vanessa,  
I’m starting to question why I joined this war. When I took off my hat I saw a bullet hole through it. I remember hearing it going over my head but I didn’t know it had been that close. We also lost one of our generals in this past battle. I’m tired of fighting I just want to come home to you. I love you.  
Ferb”

Ferb got his reply the day before they were to march. Ferb’s cousin told him it was getting harder and harder to go north. Ferb was now completely done with the war after hearing that. Ferb took the letter back to his tent anxious for what Vanessa had to say. 

“My Beloved Ferb,  
You joined the war because you believed in the cause and wanted to do what was right. I’m sorry about the passing of the general. Up here they are celebrating that. Be thankful your hat took the bullet for you and not your head. I want you to come back to me. Take care of yourself. I love you.  
Vanessa”

Ferb hugged Vanessa’s letter close to him. He was tired of fighting and marching. Rations were being cut and medications were running out. Ferb knew that as long as he lived he would never be able to get those screams out of his head. 

Ferb knew the plan to invade the north was futile. After the devastation at Antietam Ferb, Monty, and the other three men of their regiment were put in with Pickett’s men. The next morning when the bugle sounded the morning wakeup call most of the men rose happy. They had won the last two major battles and things were looking good. They had a lot to be happy for expect for Ferb who just wanted to be home. 

They marched on anyways. The march passed in a blur for Ferb. He didn’t know what was happening until he was told to give chase to the Yankees and he realized he was chasing Union soldiers through a small town. The battle never seemed to end. Three days of fighting was taking its toll on them. Finally on the third day Ferb overheard his commanding officer Pickett telling Lee his grand plan to charge. The only thing Ferb could think was that it was suicide. The Yankees were a mile away and there was no protection. He thought they must really be desperate. Ferb watched as Pickett went around gathering men for the charge and placing them throughout the entire battle line. Ferb looked over and saw Monty lining up towards the front of the group along with the other three men of their original regiment. Ferb snuck around and grabbed Monty’s arm and pulled him out of line.

“What are you doing?” Monty asked him annoyed.

“I could ask you the same thing”

“I’m doing what I was told”

“It’s suicide Monty. Don’t you see that? The Yankee’s are a mile away and there is no protection. Don’t go please” Ferb begged.

Monty hesitated but gave in to Ferb and stayed behind. They watched as man after man went down. Monty saw the two men standing beside him as well as the one standing behind him go down and he realized that could have been him. They watched their men get mowed down until they heard the call for retreat. Ferb had never been so happy to hear the call for a retreat. Although he realized with a grain of salt that their chance of winning was now slim to none. Once they were back at camp Ferb decided to write Vanessa.

“My Dearest Vanessa,  
I write with distressing news we lost a long battle at a place called Gettysburg. I managed to save my tent mate Monty. He was going to charge the Union line but I stopped him. The felid was a mile long and there was no protection we were in full view of the Yankee’s. If I hadn’t of stopped him he would be dead now. He’s the one who saved Phineas, I have to save him I can never thank him enough for saving Phineas. I hope you get to meet him he is a great person. I love and miss you.  
Ferb”

Ferb decided to take the letter to his cousin now. In the post battle craze no one would miss him and it would take a while for things to settle down. His cousin had been following troop movements and was usually waiting in the town closest to the camps. Ferb found him relatively easily.

“Here’s the letter”

“Thank you. Since were close to Union lines it should be easy for me to get to Chicago and back”

“How bad is it?” Ferb asked.

“Bad rail lines are being torn up. I’m not sure how much longer I can keep this up”

“Do what you can but thank you for telling me”

“I’ll tell Vanessa too that way if letters suddenly stop she won’t be too worried”

“Thank you I have to get back”

“Be safe”

“You too cousin” Ferb said.

Ferb and his cousin went their separate ways. As Ferb walked back into camp he could hear the groans, moans and screams of agony. He could hear the pastor praying the same prayer over and over with the dying men and Ferb wanted nothing more than to turn and run. Run back home to Chicago and into Vanessa’s loving embrace but he couldn’t so he walked to his tent and laid down on his cot. 

The war dragged on and on and the army marched and fought. Fought and marched. Ferb forgot the reason he joined the war in the first place. He started to realize how disillusioned he had been to think that a small number of states could take on the federal government. Ferb read Les Miserable and it gave him hope for a while but now it was just a thorn in his side. They had lost the battle and now his army was losing the war. He sometimes tried to hold out hope nobody thought that a rag tag militia could defeat the best army in the world but they had. 

By January of 1864 the letters had stopped coming. Rail lines all over the south had been torn up and it was virtually impossible to get across Union lines and into Union territory and Ferb’s cousin lost the army for a while but when they settled down for winter quarters he managed to find Ferb and give him one last letter before he told Ferb he was running to England. He had been caught by two Union officers coming back and was now wanted on suspicion of treason. Ferb hadn’t opened the letter and he had it over a month. He finally decided to open it on Valentine’s Day. 

“My Beloved Ferb,   
Your cousin told me that this might be my last letter so I won’t be expecting any more. I’ll try not to worry but you know that I will. Please be safe. I miss you every day. Tell Monty to be safe I want to meet him. Please come home to me. I’ve been talking with Isabella and the grief and worry over Phineas is killing her. We still have no word on him he’s still missing in action. I can’t tell Isabella the truth and get her hopes up only to find out he died that’s just cruel. Please please come home to me, I’ll try not to worry. I love you. I’ll be waiting for you at the railroad tracks.  
Vanessa”

Ferb hugged the letter close to his chest. He couldn’t bear it anymore, being apart from her. He loved her and he hated what this was doing to her. Ferb was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard Monty come in.

“Ferb”

“Yes Monty” Ferb said without looking up.

“You ok?”

“Yes I’m fine I just read Vanessa’s last letter”

“Oh is everything okay?”

“Yes it’s just that our mail system fell apart and now I can’t get letters to her so she won’t know if I’m okay or not and I don’t want her to worry. My brother’s girl is going through that because he’s still missing in action”

“You mean the Union soldier that I saved”

“Yes”

“Didn’t you tell her that he’s okay?”

“No I told my girl and she decided not to tell her about him because she didn’t want to get her hopes up only to find out that he died in a prison camp. That’s just cruel”

“I guess your right”

“What did you need Monty?”

“I wanted to tell you that were marching out tomorrow”

“Where?”

“Petersburg”

“Okay”

Monty could tell that Ferb wanted to be alone so he left the cabin. That night Monty could tell that Ferb was still upset. 

“Ferb”

“Yes Monty”

“The war isn’t going to last forever”

“I know I just want it to be over already”

“I know buddy we all do”

Ferb heard Monty get into his bunk. Ferb tried to get some sleep but it was nearly impossible. The next morning the men got up and marched. They didn’t arrive in Petersburg until April. Ferb, Monty and their regiment stayed in Petersburg while the rest of the army moved on. Their job was to set up a base and wait for further instructions.

In December the men came back and Ferb got all the details he could. Apparently they had actually won a few battles. While there was joy there was also a lot of fatigue. They were tired of fighting. What was supposed to take six months had dragged on for four years. Christmas was a joyless event. There was no food, no family, no fun.   
One night as Ferb lay under the stars he overheard a conversation that sent chills up his spine. Grant’s army was chasing them down. They would have to move out quick otherwise they could all be captured and killed. Ferb listened intently the plan was to get to North Carolina to meet up with another general and get supplies. They would march in two days.

That’s what they did. They marched and when Grant got to close a battle would break out and before long the march turned into a run. They were fleeing from Grant and his army. Ferb and Monty were exhausted, for three months they had been running and fighting. One day as the army marched they heard what sounded like animals charging only to find they were again being chased.

They managed to make it up a small hill and fire down on the approaching army. Ferb had never been so scarred. He had never been this close to the action or the enemy. Ferb fought hard and then he saw a Union soldier aiming at Monty’s back with his pistol. Ferb took off like a shot.

“NOOOOOOO” he screamed as he jumped in front of Monty just as the soldier fired his gun. 

Ferb felt the burn of the bullet enter his chest as he tumbled down the hill. Monty turned and fired at the Union soldier killing him and then he took off after Ferb. 

“Ferb. Ferb talk to me” Monty could see the blood coming from his chest as Ferb started to cough.

“Monty listen I need you to do something for me”

“Anything”

Ferb reached into his pocket and pulled out the letters “See that these get home to my brother and Vanessa. The pin too” Ferb said grabbing at the Boston pin. 

Monty took it off him as the tears started to roll down his checks. Ferb started coughing up blood. 

“Ferb no stay with me. You’re going to be ok”

“Goodbye Monty. It’s been an honor to serve with you” Ferb closed his eyes.

“Ferb. Ferb. No” Monty said as he broke down. 

In his hands he had Ferb’s letters and his Boston pin. He put the pin on his own jacket and then the letters in his pocket. He got Ferb’s body up and carried it to the medical cart. He was frantically looking for Dr. Newman, he remembered his soft spot for Ferb. Monty spotted him and got his attention.

“Dr. Newman help injured man” 

Dr. Newman came running over “Let me see’ he felt for a pulse ‘I’m sorry he’s gone. There’s nothing I can do” 

“Dr. Newman please” Monty begged.

Dr. Newman noticed the pin Monty now wore and came and took a closer look at the body Monty held. When he saw it was Ferb he sighed. 

“I’ll keep him here with me. I’ll say he’s alive when this is over come see me. I’ll let you take him home”

“Thank you” Monty said as he handed over Ferb’s body.

“Return to your post”

Monty went back to battle. Only to watch his commanding officer surrender and then three days later watch Robert E Lee surrender to Unconditional Surrender Grant. Monty stood and listened to the farewell address from Lee and it left him hollow. Three days. If he could have just lasted three more days or if he could have watched his own back he would still have his best friend. But now that the war was over he set off to keep his promise he was going to take Ferb home.

PHINEAS’ POINT OF VIEW

THREE WEEKS LATER

“Are you ready to finally be home again?” Jeremy asked excitedly.

“Yes” Phineas said a little apprehensive

“Why aren’t you more excited? We’ve been in that hell hole for three years. Were finally going home”

“I know and I am but do you think Isabella will still love me when I look like this” Phineas said gesturing to his body.

Phineas and Jeremy both came out of the prison a shell of their former self’s, skin and bones. They would be lucky if they weighed 100 pounds.

“I’ve read her letters she’s totally in love with you she’s probably waiting for you at the train tracks”

“You don’t think she moved on”

“Not when you promised her marriage. Trust me she’ll be waiting for you”

They both fell back into silence. Phineas had been very quiet the entire trip. They had been traveling for 4 days and that was the most they had spoken. But the nerves were probably getting to both of them they arrived in Chicago in the morning.

“There’s a misguided soul” Jeremy said nudging Phineas to look in the direction of a confederate soldier sitting on the train. Next to a pine box coffin.

Phineas kept staring for some reason he knew that soldier. Phineas suddenly got up and walked over to him.

“Hi sorry to disturb you but I feel like I know you” Phineas said. The soldier looked up and Phineas saw the pin. His Boston pin on the soldier’s jacket. “Where did you get that pin?” he asked suddenly. 

The soldier looked down. “I got it from a man I served with. He told me to make sure it got home to his family” he looked up and saw the New Orleans pin on Phineas’ jacket and then he looked up at Phineas’ face and it clicked for him. “You’re Phineas Flynn”

Phineas was a little startled but then he recognized him. “You’re the soldier that saved me from the battlefield Monty right?”

“Yes your brother was Ferb Fletcher”

“Yes he is. Where is he? Is he here?” Phineas asked and then he remembered the pin. “Can I see the pin please?” 

Monty slowly took off the pin and put it in Phineas’ shaking hand. Jeremy saw the exchange and approached them.

“Everything okay?”

“Yes’ Phineas said ‘this is Monty one of the soldiers that took me from the battlefield”

“What’s in your hand?”

“Something I think is mine but I hope to god is not” Phineas said as he flipped over the pin and saw P.F. engraved on the back and the tears started to fall. “Where’s my brother?”

“I’m sorry but he died in my arms on the battlefield”

Phineas let out a sob as he dropped his head in his hands and began to weep. Both Jeremy and Monty tried to comfort him but there was little that either of them could do. Phineas sat in between Monty and Jeremy and tried to compose himself. 

“How did it happen?” Phineas asked suddenly 

“He took a bullet that was meant for me”

“What do you mean?” 

“I was reloading my weapon and a Union soldier was behind me. I never saw him but Ferb did. He jumped in front of me and took the bullet. After that I turned shot the Union soldier and went after Ferb but there was little that I could do to save him. I hope you can understand”

“Yes I can. I would have taken a bullet for Jeremy and he would take one for me” Phineas said and Jeremy nodded in agreement. “When you’re away from your family these men become your brothers” he said as he put his arm around Jeremy.

“Yes that’s true but Ferb died saving me because I saved you”

“What?”

“Ferb would say all the time that he owed me for saving you, but you should know that you saved him too”

Phineas looked shocked “What? How?” 

“The Boston pin you gave him. Before Antietam I got sick and Ferb took me to the doctor. He made Ferb stay too even though he wasn’t sick. It was because the doctor was from Boston he thought Ferb was too and didn’t want to send him to his death. Our entire regiment was either dead or wounded after the battle. You saved his life”

“And he saved mine because of this New Orleans pin. You took me off the battlefield I could have died on. We saved each other.”

Phineas couldn’t help but smile. As the train ride worn on Phineas told Jeremy and Monty about Candace and Vanessa. Then Monty remembered something. 

“I have something for you” he said reaching into his jacket pocket and pulled out two envelopes and handed them to Phineas. The first one Phineas noticed was addressed to Vanessa but the second was address to him and he realized it was Ferb’s handwriting. Phineas put the letters in his pocket he wasn’t ready to read it yet. Then he took Vanessa’s out and handed it back to Monty.

“You should give it to her”

Monty didn’t say anything just nodded his head and put the letter back in his pocket. As night fell the three of them fell asleep. They awoke to the sound of the conductor announcing that they would be arriving in Chicago in about 20 minutes.

“Does the family know you’re coming?” Phineas asked suddenly

“Yes I sent notice before we left so they would be there when we arrived” 

Phineas nodded. Even more nervous than he was before. 

“Monty”

“Yes Phineas”

“I want to help you carry the coffin off the train”

“Me too” Jeremy said

“Thank you. I’m sure Ferb would be honored” Monty said as he put his arm around Phineas. 

When the train arrived in Chicago Monty and Phineas took the front of the coffin while Jeremy and one of the conductors took the back and they made their way off the train. Serval men removed their hats, some saluted, and women bowed their heads in respect. When Phineas and Monty stepped off the train Phineas scanned the crowd trying to find his family. He finally found them. His mother and father were in all black his mother was resting her head on his father’s shoulder. Candace was trying to console Vanessa who was hysterical and then Phineas’ eyes rested on Isabella wearing Union blue. She was looking down at the ground as the group made their way forward and put the coffin on the cart that was waiting.

“Flynn – Fletcher” the conductor called out.

The family walked forward and Isabella looked up and saw Phineas looking back at her. Tears poured down her cheeks as she started to walk faster. Before she knew it she was running and she threw herself into Phineas’ arms sobbing. He held her close and his own tears flowed down his cheeks. 

“I missed you so much” Phineas said to her.

“I thought I would never see you again. You were missing” Isabella sobbed into his chest.

They continued to hug and Phineas’ mom and sister were crying for a different reason. Phineas was home. Vanessa fell over the coffin sobbing. Phineas saw her and pulled himself away from Isabella and went to her. He rested his hand on her shoulder and she looked up and he brought her in for a hug.

“I am forever in your debt for trying to save Ferb. Thank you”

“It’s what brothers do” 

They separated and Vanessa kissed Ferb’s coffin and put a flower on top of it. Phineas hugged Candace and then his mother. He offered his hand to his father who took it and then pulled him in for a hug. 

“I’m proud of you son”

Phineas returned to Isabella’s side and gave her another hug and then a kiss on the lips. 

“Oh before I forget’ Phineas said separating from Isabella but keeping his arm around her. ‘This is Jeremy I served with him and this is Monty he served with Ferb” 

Monty stepped forward. “Sir your son was the bravest man I fought with. He served notably and honorably. He saved me on a few occasions. I wish I could have saved him the way I saved Phineas’ looks went from Monty to Phineas and back to Monty. ‘I was one of the soldiers that took Phineas from the battlefield. I captured him you could say. Ferb died in my arms taking a bullet that was meant for me. He also gave me two letters I gave Phineas his and the other is for Vanessa”

Monty handed Vanessa the letter but like Phineas she didn’t open it. The family gathered around and got to know Monty and Jeremy as the family celebrated that Phineas was home. The mortician approached the family and made arrangements with Lawrence for Ferb’s burial. Linda announced that supper was ready. Linda took Lawrence’s arm, Phineas took Isabella’s. While Jeremy offered his to Candace and Monty offered Vanessa his. As they walked Phineas overheard Candace tell Jeremy she was glad someone was watching over her little brother. While Monty and Vanessa were talking about Ferb and about growing up neighbors. She was happy he had crossed paths with Ferb. Phineas was happy he was finally back with the one he loved he just wished that Ferb was there too. 

Phineas spent the next several weeks building up his strength so he could return to work on his family farm. Jeremy also came to work with them on the farm hoping that the time spent with Candace and the family would help him with his proposal and it worked. Not long after coming to work with the family they were engaged. Candace and Jeremy decided to get married at the end of the planting season and Phineas and Isabella decided to get married a month after Jeremy and Candace.

One afternoon as Phineas and Isabella sat on the porch eating lunch they saw Vanessa approaching. Since their return from the war Monty and Vanessa had become a main stay in their lives. Monty was even renting a room from Vanessa’s father and learning about the law profession. 

“Hello Vanessa. Where’s Monty?” Phineas asked.

“He went into town with my father but I came here to see you”

Phineas gave her a confused look as she held up the letter from Ferb. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his. He always carried it around with him and he always wore his Boston pin as well as Ferb’s New Orleans pin. It was his way of keeping Ferb close to him.

“Who should go first?” Vanessa asked.

“I will” Phineas said as he opened his letter and read it aloud.

“My Brother Phineas,  
If you are reading this it means one thing. I didn’t make it home but there was something I still had to tell you. I saw you the day you were captured. You will never know what it did to me to see you like that. I never wanted to see someone I care so much about in so much pain. I met the soldier who took you from the battlefield and I was shocked to find out that part of the reason was because of the New Orleans pin. I was just glad that it saved your life. Please take care of Vanessa for me and make sure she’s happy. Give my love to mom, dad, and Candace. Make sure that Vanessa knows that I loved her and that I would have married her. We would have had a big house in New Orleans and we would often visit you and Isabella in Boston. I love you man. You were and are the best brother I ever had. I have no regrets about anything that has happened. Take care of yourself and best of luck in all that you do.  
Your brother,  
Ferb”

When Phineas finished the letter he had tears in his eyes. Isabella pulled him in for a hug as Vanessa wiped a tear from her cheek. Vanessa took a deep breath and opened her letter.

“My Dearest Vanessa,  
If you are reading this it means I didn’t make it home to you. I’m sorry that I broke my promise but there is something I had to tell you. Leaving you to join the war was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I love you so much. The ring I gave you I want you to keep it. My mother told me to give it to the woman I loved and I did. I hope one day you get to meet Monty. He is a great man. He saved Phineas’ life because he was wearing my pin. Please look after Phineas for me. Make sure that if he and Isabella move to Boston you visit often. If I were there we would have married and moved to New Orleans. I wish you nothing but happiness in your life. I hope you find love again just remember no one will love you as much as I did and if they do I loved you first. You were my first love and I’ll never be anything but grateful for having you in my life. Take care of yourself. I love you. Always.  
Love Ferb”

Vanessa was in tears by the time she finished the letter. Phineas stood and hugged her.

“What do you think is in your future now?” Phineas asked as he sat down.

“I don’t know. My heart is still grieving the loss but being with Monty is really helping. I will let you know. I will see you two later”

“Bye Vanessa” they said together. They both knew that one day she would end up with Monty. It was just a matter of time. 

FIVE YEARS LATER

“December 1870  
My brother Ferb.   
I cannot believe it has been five years since your passing. I miss you every day and think about you often and the beautiful life you would have had. My favorite memories of us are those in the hayloft. I remember the last time we went up there nine years ago when we decided to go to war. I didn’t think that would be the last time I would see you and it still hurts to this day. I wish you could be here with us for Christmas and get to know your beautiful nieces and handsome nephews. My kids would have loved you so much. George turned three in April and Frances just turned one a month ago. She is so precious she looks just like Isabella and George is a spitting image of me. Candace got married a month before Isabella and I did. She married a man I served with I wish you could have met him. They live in Chicago and help mom and dad with the farm when they can. They have two kids Addison is three and looks so much like Candace and Anthony will turn one in January. And how’s Vanessa you ask she’s doing well. Her and Monty are married now and live in Atlanta but they visit New Orleans often. They have two kids now Christian is two and loves to follow George around and Elisabeth is just a few months old and is so precious. I swear I see you in her. Don’t worry we visit each other often and mom and dad have everyone over for Christmas every year. I wish you could spend Christmas with us it’s not the same without you. I love you brother. I always will. Merry Christmas  
Phineas”

The End


End file.
